clinton's blog
by thelovelyflorencelovett
Summary: i'm back with another entry
1. clinton

Clinton's online blog

When ever I see Stacy looking at me I wonder if I have something on my face and then I wonder if David Archilleta's Crush is going on in her head…because I know she likes me the problem is I like her to …A LOT!!!! And that's why we can't date because it could hurt our friendship and our careers (mostly our friendship I couldn't loose her) but O my god when I look at her and look in her beautiful brownish grey eyes I just… I just…(I'll stop now, someone could get a hold of this) and I'm so everyone thinks I'm gay because I wear pike and flowers)okay I see were they get it from not the toughest color or pattern)it's just I can't prove them wrong unless I tell them "I love Stacy" (happy I said it I do love her A LOT) but I couldn't people can think what they want(but god it's just so hard) and EVERYONE either thinks I'm gay or going out with Stac, be back getting I.M ed by Stacy…

**Sassystacy has signed on**

**Sassystacy:**Hey you there Clinton??

_**Luverboy**_**has signed on**

_**Luverboy**_: yup what's up??

_**Sassystacy**__:_ nm you??

_**Luverboy**__**:**_ ummm… nothing

_**Sassystacy**_: I know you better than that... what's up???

_**Luverboy**__:_ NOTHING!!!

_**Sassystacy**__: __riiiiight_

_**Luverboy**_**:** drop it

_**Sassystacy**_: ok ok clam down

_**Luverboy**_: sorry, stac

_**Sassystacy**_: yes?!?!?!

_**Luverboy**__:_ I've got to tell you something…

_**Sassystacy**_**:** and what is that??

_**Clintonsgurl has just signed on**_

_**Sassystacy**_**:** uhhhh *sighs exasperated*

_**Luverboy**__:_ *sighs simultaneously*

_**Luverboy**_: meet you at lunch we can talk later about this

_**Sassystacy**_**: **okay *says slightly disappointedly*****

_**Clintonsgurl**_: what're you guys talking bout????

_**Luverboy**_**:** nothing

_**Sassystacy**_: nothing NOW!!!!

_**Sassystacy has signed off**_

**Luverboy has signed off**

**Clintonsgurl**: guys were did you go??

Continued journal:

That always happens my girl friend always comes when I'm about to tell stac that I feel the same way but well maybe maybe it's a sign that I shouldn't tell stac I feel the same way… I just hope my girlfriend doesn't find my journal. She hate Stacy so much because I hang around her sooo much but with work and shopping there isn't much time for dates (except with Stacy :D) soooo we (my girlfriend and I) just talk on the phone and I.M. and stuff like that. One time she even came to my work (wntw) to check up on me because it was a late night and I was watching movies with Stacy (okay soo I lied to be with stacy is that sooo bad???? Don't answer that)


	2. clinton's blog 2

Dear "blog",

Had lunch with Stac today and she HATES when I avoid subjects but I did anyway. I can't tell her how I feel when I'm going out with Marissa it just isn't right.

One thing that I can't tell anyone is that well here's the story… I found Stacy crying outside Marc's (her ex-boyfriend which is good he was never right for her) hotel room. She was saying something through sobs but I couldn't understand her so I picked her up and we went to my hotel room, I tuned on a movie and slept on the couch. She was shaking so much, I was so worried about her, and I knew something was wrong that night. Even though I wasn't with her my intuition told me that she was in pain. So I fell asleep (Stacy fell asleep first) with my arms around her (not good, WELL good but well listen to the story) Marissa asked Marc where Stacy was because she wanted to return the shoes she borrowed, Marc said he had no clue he hadn't seen her all night. Marissa guessed Stacy was in my room (having coffee or something) so she went to the door, I heard a knock at the door half asleep I didn't answer but Stacy mumbled "come in" I heard Marissa scream and then Stacy and I woke up. Marc came in to see what was wrong and he looked furiated, still startled by Marissa we hadn't moved (but just having my arms around her god, nothing felt so right. NO MAN GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF) well marc was furious pulling crap about trusting her and stuff so for the first time in almost forever Stacy was actually SPEACHLESS I told him not to even go there because he broke up with her. And then Marissa went after Stacy and I explained to her what happened she really didn't care. Anyway Stacy and I laugh (sort of) about it now Marissa's still sore about it and marc is OUT OF THE PITURE!!!!! Going out with Stac and Marissa for breakfast tomorrow. Got to get some sleep.

- Clinton


	3. Chapter 3

Dear "blog",

God it's hard to work with Stacy sometimes. One, I mean don't get me wrong she's my best friend, I love her (umm…) but she's just so… I don't know…judgmental sometimes. Two, She hates Marissa (I can tell) and three, she gets annoyed so easily. (Which works to my advantage sometimes) and four she owns so many shoes (all very…I don't know… what's the right word…hot maybe sorta) Okay so I do like her (like LIKE like her) but in saying that it's even harder to work with her. We have the same humor, interest, pastime, and job. She's really not as "cold" as she appears on TV. Stacy's so nice (to me and her friends and most people who agree with her.) She's so fun to be around. But, I think she calls Marissa a shlub (I "overheard" her and Suzanne talking (Suzanne hates Marissa, too. Stac is Very, VERY sarcastic, too and you want to know what bothers me the most…I love her!!

~Clinton


	4. Chapter 4

Dear "Blog",

Okay there's a few things I don't GET about Stacy. One she doesn't give herself enough credit. I mean she pictures herself as a beautiful ORDINARY woman. She doesn't get that she is beautiful and awesome and unique and… well must I go on? I mean she thinks she's short when really she's a pretty average height and she comments on her eyes which I LOVE but she only likes. She doesn't comment about her smile though. (Which I slightly for some reason some ODD reason sometimes melt over…maybe)

Another thing I don't get is she talks about how much se Hates sweat pants and pajama pants when she walks around the hotels and our apartment building in them. Like when we've been around New York while it's raining she'll just change into pajama/sweatpants/ (Marissa hates when I let stac borrow my pajama pants but oh well.)

And I know how stereo typical this sounds but I don't see why Stacy wears makeup all the time I mean seriously she looks fine without makeup. I've seen her both ways and either way she looks fine to me. Anyway, she also owns rainbow socks though she wears them under boots and around oru apartments (**r/n they don't live together but in the same building**) ANYWAY (again) I'm tired so I'm going to bed or something. NIGHT

~Clinton


End file.
